The Second Soul Experiment: Madness and Blood
by Clownround
Summary: We all know of Medusa and her child, Chrona. We all know of the black blood, and Medusa's experimentation with it. However, what if she had another experiment, one that his power dormant until Azura Kishin's Release? This is his story.
1. Awaken

This occurs before the Arachnophobia Arc, but after Kishin's Revial (Chapter 21)

Kishin's Wavelength spread like wildfire. Maka, Black Star, and Death the Kid's failure to stop Medusa plan allowed Kishin to awaken and roam the land once more. His madness radiated out from where he was and disperesed. From the largest, most malevolent being, to the smallest, most ignorant human, everyone felt a little or a lot of it. Beings who had not stirred for eons were startled into awakening. We know of Arachne's awakening, however what if more had come to light. What if this number included a boy...a boy who might change the fate of the DWMA, Witches, and the world? What if Medusa had another experiment, however its powers unrealized until Kishin's madness had reached it? What if he had awoken? This is his story.

* * *

Pain. Neverending turmoil. Head spinning round and around. Jaw hurt like heck, and the manacles weren't helping. Just as they felt like he were going to drown, a pulse rang out in the mind...

Blackness. That's what he saw. He looked around but could only make out a few things around him. There was a bowl on the floor, as well as a sleeping bag. He also could make out the shape of a door due to the light shining through the cracks.

"How did I get here," he muttered to himself, trying to think back. He remembered his vivid dreams, ever varying, then there was...a woman, with...tattoos. Then, a pink haired...boy, girl? Was she his mother, was the boy a friend? Were they the reason he was in the room? He tried to think back further. There was a girl, with a fur coat, he had...fond memories. She was a friend, or something more? He tried to gather his thoughts togehter, but they kept slipping away. He couldn't remember before that. It was blank.

He figured nothing productive was going to come of sitting here. He tried to get up...only to fall down again. HIs legs felt stiif, unused. "How long was I asleep," he murmured. Even his voice was sounding crackly due to lack of use. He could use his arms, torso, and his head well, but that was it. Wanting to leave, he used his hands to crawl towards the door. He pushed himself up, feeling for the handle. He grabbed and pulled, and was rewarded with a slight click. He akawardly back-pedaled with one hand, pulling the door open. His sight went fuzzy for a second as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. The room was nearly all white. The table wasn't white, and neither the chair or vase. However, everything else, the couch, the floor, the walls, the armchair, everything. Nearly pure white.

He dragged himself to the armchair, and pulled himself into took a deep breath as he rubbed his legs, trying to regain feeling in them. As he traveled along his leg, he felt a small little jolt near his knee. He looked there to see a small X-shaped scar. He remembered getting a scar, somewhat...

His head pounded as a memory came back. The same woman, holding an arrow over his leg. She was crooning to him, all the while stabbing into his leg. He cried out, but she only continued. 'You need to embrace the pain, my dear. You will be great. You will rock the world, and usher in a world that evolves. A world of madness for us to enjoy...'

`He came back to the present. No woman, no pain, just the white room. Who was she? Why did she do that to my leg? Was it infected, or was she just a sadist? Did I do something bad?

"Damnit," his voice crackled, wishing he remembered something he could use, something. He looked around the room, and saw a mirror. He checked his legs. They were okay, so slowly he got up, one tentaive step at a time, towards the mirror.

LIght brown skin. He had light brown skin. He also had a smallish nose, and smallish of his eyes was a dark brown, almost a black. The other was a gold color. He had on a black fedora with a yellow band around it. He was wearing a surprisingly clean short-sleeve red jacket, and a creme colored polo underneath. He had on dark blue cargo shorts, and black combat boots. His head pounded once again, showing another memory.

He stood infront of the mirror with the woman. She had her hand on his back, and had a somewhat tender look in her eye.

'My dear,' she said crooningly. 'You have come so far, only for this to happen. I believe the only way for you to be your best, Dominik, is for...'

He snapped back to reality. "DAMNIT!" he roared. So close! What was she going to do? Why did it look like she gave damn now? What, what, what...

He put his hands against the white walls. He looked to the left and saw a hallway. He had nowhere else to go.

'Embrace the pain.'

Barely any memories, no knowledge of where he was, who he really was, or what to really do. Embrace the pain, he sensed a lot of pain in his future, somehow. Dominik. His name, his only solid identity, for now. He walked down the hallway. Nowhere else to go.

* * *

This is just a story I wanted to do. I always wondered, I mean Medusa said she did multiple experiments, what is she had tried to make more kids like Chrona? Wouldn't they be somewhere? Next Chapter: Dominik's continuing adventure, and his eventual encounter with the DWMA, and his abilites awakening!


	2. Desert

**Two Days Later**

He was through. He offfically hated nature now, and It's seemed content with hating him back. He had been walking almost two days straight, but he had encountered no signs of life. He was personally sick of it. He was now stuck in the desert, and was in pure agony. He fell to his knees, sand flying up from the impact.

He remained like that for a while, just staying still, until he eventually got back up. He couldn't let himself remain still, or the heat would kill him. He continued trudging along the sand, hoping to reach someone, anyone. Before he could go much farther, a voice rang out.

"Help! Any-"

He looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. He trudged a little farther to see...a girl being attacked. A strange creature loomed over her, its long tongue licking her face gently. It had mammoth hands, and small legs. It's stomach was emanciated, and it's spine made ridges along its back. It's eyes were black and empty, it's nose small, but its mouth and teeth huge. The girl was bundled up in a fur coat, hooding her face, but she was trying to move away from the beast.

Maybe he should do something. Would he do something? Or would he encourage this kind of thing to occur-

Another headache pounded his head again. It forced him to his knees this time, as the memory flashed in his mind.

* * *

_Dominik, my little demon, you are now blessed with the black blood, said the woman as she brushed his hair. You are imbued with pure madness, and when you learn to use it, it will make you invincible. You, along with my son Crona, will usher an age of madness for us to belong in._

* * *

He snapped back to reality. The girl was no longer looking at the beast, but seemingly at him, right at him. The beast was looking at him as well. Wait, did he make a sound when he had his headache? The beast advanced towards him, its eyes focused on him, only him.

"Damn," he muttered, trying to scramble to his feet, cursing the memory's timing. He sort of ran/jogged away, his movement impeded by the sand and his own body. It was designed for this place, he had no chance to get away. Then he heard a voice, "Here, take this!"

A spear spun in the air, straight towards him! He somehow knew. He picked up the pace as much as possible, dodging the beast attempt to swat at him with its hands. He jumped, higher than he ever knew he could, reaching for the spear. It fit in his hand perfectly. He now felt more confident, ready. The heaviness he felt no longer seemed to be there. This thing was a piece of cake. He let gravity do what it did best as he fell towards the beast.

"Aim for the stomach, legs, and face!"

He nearly let go of the spear. What was that?

"Look, we don't have time for this! Aim for those parts I mentioned!"

He saw...a girl! A girl in a yellowy light, her dark eyes staring harshly at him. She had two bangs hanging on each side of her face, and more bangs hanging past her forehead, near her eyes.

He was startled, but knew this was no time to try and get an explanation, not with that thing below him.

"Stab now!" she ordered, him seeing her point at the thing.

"Right!" he replied, falling towards the thing, aiming for its head.

It held a hand up, catching the blade in its palm. However, he wasn't stopped. The weapon felt like an extension of him, as he swung on the handle like a gymnast. He launched himself a few feet up, the spear in hand.

"RAH!" he yelled, stabbing the spear at the thing's face. It sank into the eye.

There was a spinning of black, then the thing was gone. The only thing left of it was a red glowing object. Dominik held his head, as a memory flashed again, making him drop the spear.

* * *

_My dear Drake, said the woman, her blond hair moving ever so slightly as her yellow eyes stared into him. Remember, you must collect souls to grow more powerful. Only-_

* * *

He snapped back. He was confused once again. Was his name Dominik or Drake? Was Dominik a nickname or...

He looked up to see a curious sight. The spear was gone, and the girl he had saw before now held the soul in her hand. She opened her mouth and a long tongue came out and wrapped around the soul, pulling it into her mouth. With a clack of her teeth, and a swallow, the soul was gone. She sighed contentedly.

"Well that was satisfying," she lamented. She turned towards him. "Thanks for the help, he was a tad bit of trouble. What your name anyway?"

Drake or Dominik? He guessed, and he could only hope...

"Drake," he said hesitantly. He said it with more confidence the second time. "My name is Drake."

"Mayumi," she said back. "I'm a weapon."

"A…weapon…" Drake said, curiously.

"Yeah, you know, a person who can turn into a weapon," She turned her arm into a spear.

His thoughts flew back to the girl with the fur coat. She looked familiar...

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"...Maybe," she replied. "You do look familiar...Well, I have no issue with you, and you lent me a hand. Let's get to know each other."

He had nowhere else to go. He followed the girl. Hopefully out the desert.


	3. Necessities

Now that the fight was over, he could get a better look at her. She had a heart-shaped face, with two bangs on the left and right side of her face. The rest was about to the middle of her back. She seemed...attractive, he guessed was the word, but the issue was...

Her eyes...they had almost the exact same shade of gold as the woman he remembered.

Did Mayumi know the woman? Was she the woman, or her daughter, or...

"Hey," said Mayumi, snapping him out of his revevre. "Drake, right? So what are you doing out here in the desert?"

"Well," he started. He really didn't know. After he left the blank place, he just picked a direction. "I guess I'm trying to find someone."

"Maybe I heard of 'em, unless you aren't trying to find someone."

"Why say that?"

"You're the one who said 'I guess', numbnuts."

He was at a loss for words. Did he say 'I guess?' He did, didn't he? He replied, "I am looking for someone with blonde hair, gold eyes...and a black...dress. Or someone with pink hair, a black...outfit, and pink...eyes?"

She thought for a moment. "Can't think of anyone like the first description, but I think I've seen someone with pink hair."

He perked up, he stopped and asked excitedly. "Where, where?"

"At someplace called DWMA, where Death teaches kids and weapons."

DWMA...why did that sound familiar? However, this time he was unanswered, no flash of memory, just Mayumi staring at him, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes. Well, for whatever reason, it was his best bet.

"Where is the DWMA?" he asked, looking around.

"It's that away," she replied, pointing towards a direction. "but it's suicide to attempt to walk there. There's a desert town nearby to the right, I think. We can get a taxi, and have it take us at least out the desert."

"Lead the way," he said

They were about 20 bucks short. Mayumi had about 15 dollars from odd jobs and ends, and Drake found a 5 crammed in his pocket, strangely. Still, no money, no fare, no ride. They walked around town.

"Now what?" Drake said, irrirated at his luck. No ride, now he'll never get to DWMA.

"Maybe we can scrounge up some change in here," she said, pointing at the bar.

"Doing what?" he said, exasperated, but she just walked in. He didn't know anyone else, so with a sigh, he followed her in the bar.

It was an old-time place, with a saloon style area that you see in old westerns. The small poker table, the bar area, the old timey baretender, everything.

"This seems like a set up for a bar fight," "What is it that you require today? You look a little young to be drinking."

"We aren't here for a drink," replied Drake. "We need a ride to the nearest town. Can anyone take us there?"

"Well, there is a guy who can take you, but he has a bit of an issue. Besides, even if that issue is resolved, he has to a Czech town for another customer he promised to take there."

"As ridiculously complicated as that is, fine," Mayumi rolled her eyes. "We'll go to the Czech village, what's the issue he has to deal with?"

"Kishin. Around about three of 'em, attacking here each night."

"Why are you all not bother by it?"

"You all see the people around here? They can fend for themselves."

"So why can't he?"

"Two of the Kishin are his brother and wife."

Mayumi's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"Let's go Mayumi," said Drake, grabbing her arm, and dragging her out fo the saloon.

"His wife and brother..." she murmured.

"Yeah, the tragedies continue," said Drake. "We need to move, and find this guy."

"Dude, chill," Mayumi stopped. "Even if we find him, how can we tell him we'll off his family."

"With great ease," replied Drake. "He'll probably thank us."

"Drake!" said Mayumi, startled. "Seriously, I guess this is what I get for trusting people I don't know. They end up being pricks."

"You said I looked familiar!"

"Still a prick!"

"Look, let's see then. If he want us too...help them pass on, then we will. If not, then we will try another approach."

Mayumi's eyes narrowed. "Fine." She stormed off, her nose upturned.

Drake sighed. "Women..."

A rock plowed into his head. Mayumi gritted her teeth. "I HEARD THAT!"

Drake just stared, "..."

He fallowed after her. There was a battle coming, one way or another. He couldn't help but grin. _So I'm okay with a fight...fine with me._

They arrived at his house. It was the standard yellow and red house, with a burgandy door on it. Mayumi knocked on the door. "Mr. Chenshaw?"

Drake rubbed his eyes,"He's probably asleep, at this time of night. You took so long trying to get his name and a meal..."

"I was hungry, and I wasn't eating at that saloon. Besides, the light is on!"

"So? Maybe he's afraid of the dark."

"You just don't want to talk to the guy!"

"I need a ride to the city the most!"

"Town."

Drake lowered his eyelids. He then walked up to the door, took a deep breath, then kicked the door as hard as he could. He kept it up until the door came down. Mayumi stared.

"Town, city, whatever, lets talk to him," replied Drake, ending the converstation. They walked in to see.

A thin man with a cowboy hat on, with two Kishin looming over him, about to devour him whole.

Drake looked at Mayumi seriously, "Now are you willing to take them out?"

Mayumi looked for a minute, then she sighed, "Alright, let's do this."

She transformed into her weapon form. She spun in the air, her green staff, and silver blade catching the light. He caught it, and pointed the three-pointed blade end at the two Kishin.

"Hey Twit 1, and Twit 2!"

They turned around, their cold black eyes staring at him. Their black robes rustled as they prepared to attack.

"Don't hurt them!" exclaimed the person Drake assumed to be Crenshaw.

Drake sighed, "I'll try, but no promises!"  
He charged the Kishin, ready for that fight he was expecting.


	4. Kishin Eggs

The two Kishin eggs paused for a second, then launched themselves at the boy and jian, teeth gnashing. Drake spun the jian around deftly, having that same feeling of rightness in him, this was his weapon. This made he question all the more, did he know this girl before?

No time to think, he swung the blade-less end at the Kishin Egg on the right, slamming it away as the other leapt for his throat. He ducked, hitting the butt of the jian into the things stomach, hitting it away.

_So you aren't going to hurt them, _asked a female voice in his head. He jumped a little, allowing one of the Kishin Eggs, now recovered, to cut into his shoulder shallow with a blade tipped hand.

"Don't talk right now, okay?" replied Drake, swinging the jian into the one that cut him, then swinging the weapon up and over, slashing one of the creatures along the arm. It roared in pain. He then started continually stabbing at it at a quick rate, forcing it to the door. The other Kishin Egg leapt at him, only to be greeted by the hilt of the jian to the face. Drake then was about to land the critical blow, when suddenly he was grabbed on the shoulder. He was ready to spin, jian's blade glinting, then he saw who had grabbed him.

"Please d-d-don't hurt h-hurt them, " pleaded Chenshaw, his face ragged and old, his eyes sunken in. He had the face of a dead man.

"Look, sir, I don't exactly derive pleasure from this, but they- LOOK OUT!"

Drake pushed the man down as the slammed the flat part of the jian's blade on to the leaping Kishin's head , as it attempted to attack Chenshaw. Drake then kicked it about where the stomach would be, going over Chenshaw as the Kishin Egg flew towards the back of the hall.

"This place is too cramped!" snarled Drake. "They have the advantage here!"

As if to prove him right, the kishin by the door lunged at him, moving in a slithery quick motion as its long nails raked along his back. In agony now, Drake fell to his knees, looking back at the creature. He tried to stand up again slowly as the two entities blocked both ways through the narrow hall.

"Crap."

_Now what?_ asked Mayuri.

"No idea… even if I could get a good blow in, I can't handle two at once like this…"

_Then maybe you shouldn't!_ Suddenly the jian in his hand was gone, and Mayumi covered his back. She gave him a slightly mischievous smile, hand turning into the spear part of the jian as she did in the desert when they first met.

"You take the guy in front, I'll hold your back. "

Drake nodded, and looked at the monstrous one before him, blocking the door. Its dark robes rustled as its elongated mockery of a face started back at him, eyes large, black and unblinking. Its baleen like teeth gnashed, Pinocchio nose upturned in the air. Long claws spindly and withered looking, grasping at the air as if snagging some potential snack.

_And he wants to _defend_ these… things?_ Drake just didn't get it. But, considering he had no other weapon aside from the ever sympathetic girl, he best keep on her good side until he could find a decent weapon. Like a grenade launcher. Or whatever. Something that didn't talk.

Mayumi said quietly, "On my mark…"

"3." Drake tensed, ignoring the bloody gashes on his back best he could. This was it. If they didn't get out, they were monster bait.

"2." Mayumi tensed as well, blade hand forward. Another soul to gather… she made the right choice in stickin' with this guy. Seemed kishin seemed to just be attracted to him.

"1." Crenshaw was fearful for his life. Yes, undoubtedly. He wanted to run, and hide, but… his wife and son were in those two… demons. If there was the slightest chance of rescuing them… he had to. He had to try.

"Go!" Drake only hesitates slightly, but charges at the one by the door, leaping to deliver a flying kick to its face. Mayuri held off the kishin egg behind him with her blade, moving with a short of desperation when you're lacking nine other blades your enemy has.

Drake manages to get to the door, and flings it open with a snarl. "`Mayumi, come on, we're takin' this outside!" Mayumi nods, and with a solid slash to the creature's cloak, grabs Crenshaw by his collar, and yanks him out as she heads to the door. Drake rolls his eyes, and just heads out the field behind Crenshaw's house.

The kishin pursue. The fight was gonna end, it was gonna end there.


End file.
